This disclosure relates generally to person-support apparatuses. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to a person-support apparatus with a fluid tank receptacle.
Person-support apparatuses in hospitals can often have fluid tanks coupled thereto that can be used to supply fluid to a person supported on the person-support apparatus. While various devices have been developed, there is still room for development. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.